The Mysterious Brother
by ninjasquirrel7
Summary: Yukina wants to find her brother very badly, so Genkai organizes a search to find him. What will happen when Hiei finds out about this? You know I'm not answering that in the summary! You have to read it to find out! This is my first story, so have mercy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Genkai slowly cracked open Yukina's bedroom door. The girl was still asleep, so she let her stay that way. Just as she was leaving to make breakfast, she heard Yukina whisper something in her sleep."Where are you? I've spent much time looking for my brother; but are you looking for me?" That was the fifth time this month. Genkai softly closed Yukina's door and made a bunch of phone calls.

She called everyone. Yuskuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Boton, and Shizuru, all agreed to come to her temple tomorrow to hear what was so urgent. It was kind of hard to get Hiei to come, but she finally managed to make him. Satisfied with her work, the old woman sat on her chair and ate her super healthy breakfast. I guess that's why she can still kick demon butt.

As she was halfway through eating, Yukina walked through the door with a mintgreen bed head.

"How did you sleep?", Genkai asked.

"I slept well, thank you.", she answered groggily.

"I got everyone to come tomorrow."

Yukina's crimson eyes lit up,"Yay! I've missed them all so much!"

"Now go and fix that explosion on your head. I wouldn't be surprised if it took on a life of its own and ate us both."

Yukina opened one of the bathroom drawers down the hall. She reached for the comb, then instead looked down at the necklace with the valuable stone on the end of it. She fingered it with a longing look in her eyes, then just dropped down crying. Then she scooped up the stones her tears had produced from the floor and drooped them inside a shoe box. Then she slid the box under her bed along with two other boxes. Genkai was in the hallway and saw all of this. Yukina was much sadder then she was letting on.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Everyone was finally there. Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Shizuru, and Kuwabara were on time, as was expected, but Genkai didn't expect the others to arrive in a timely manner. They all were quiet and wide-eyed, waiting to hear why she had called them all there.

"I know all of you have probably been resting like a bunch of couch potatoes since your last fight to save the world, but I have one more mission for you guys. Are there any volunteers who will help find Yukina's brother? It's not like you have anything important to do."

There were a few moments of awkward, stunned silence, then hands started going up. One, two, four, in a matter of seconds all seven hands were up. No one had ever really thought about how much Yukina really was missing her long lost brother, but everyone was to happy help because everyone loved Yukina.

A couple people glanced at Hiei, who shot back a look that would burn metal. Those couple people got a big anime sweat drop and quickly looked away.

Everyone had volunteered to help. Those who knew that Hiei was Yukina's brother just wanted to help speed up the process of squeezing the truth out of him. He wouldn't just let everyone search for someone they would never find, right? Or would he?

The trip was set and the details were worked out. They world leave in three days for the Makai. Yukina was so grateful and hugged every person in the room. Except for Hiei, who slipped out the door when no one was looking.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. And I would like to thank you amazing people who are reading, favoriting, and following this story.:)

Hiei sat in a tree. He needed a plan. But first he need to decide on whether the plan would be to keep his secret while everyone searches, to stop the search altogether, or to tell Yukina the truth.

He thought he kept his identity from her because he cared about her, but it seemed like the lie hurt her more than the truth would. Even if she was ashamed that her brother wasn't all she expected him to be, he would still be able to keep her safe. But he could keep her safe, either way, so why go through the uncomfortable process of telling her the truth?

Yukina and the others were trying to get some information on everything she knew that would help them. She told them about the tears her mother cried when she gave birth, the fire her brother was surrounded by, the cliff he was dropped off of, and the bandits that lived at the bottom of the cliff. They all decided to start at the ice village, then work their way down the cliff.

Hiei knew that once they meet the bandits it wouldn't take long for them to figure it out. He could just kill them before they recognized him without Yukina finding them. True, they were the closest thing he had to family back then, but they had served their purpose. Wasting no time, Hiei jumped from the tree and headed to the Makai for a head start. He didn't think he would run into Kurama before he got the chance.

"What are you up to Hiei?" the fox asked suspiciously.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Kurama already knew what Hiei was going to do. He just liked asking questions.

"That's none of your business," answered Hiei.

The fox chuckled,"I volunteered to look for _you_; it is my business. You know that keeping the truth from her is hurting both of you. There is no more point in it."

"Hn. It annoys me that you're right. I'll tell her."

Yukina tried to sleep but just stared up at the ceiling with thoughts buzzing in her head. She couldn't wait to meet her brother. He could come and visit her and Genkai on the holidays, or better yet he could live with her in human world! She would introduce him to all of her friends. But what if he isn't like she thought he would be? No. That couldn't happen. Everything would be wonderful once he's here. It had to be.

As she was thinking this, Yukina didn't know that Hiei was looking through her window trying to figure out how he would tell her that he's her brother tomorrow. _It's simple_, Hiei thought, _I just need to tell her,"Yukina, I'm your brother." No planning needed._

He was shook from his thoughts when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He slowly drew his katana. He was surprised to see that out of the bushes came a woman. He was even more surprised when he realized that he knew this woman. It was Ri from the ice village.

Ri opened her mouth to scream. She was afraid that the person in front of her was going to slice her in two. Half of her wished that he would when she recognized who it was. It would have been more than fair.

Hiei lowered his weapon,"What are _you_ doing here?"

Ri tried to steady her trembling,"I have to take you and Yukina back to the ice village. You are both needed there."

"Well I'm afraid that won't happening."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

_She sounds threatening. Is she kidding? _Hiei thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Hiei sighed,"Why do you need us?"

Ri took a deep breath and Hiei knew it would be a long story.

"You know that what happens in one world can also effect the others, yes?"

Hiei nodded.

"Well global warming in human world is taking effect in demon world. The island we live on is melting and all our people will probably die without your help. I won't deny that we deserve to die; our hearts have become cold in our efforts of self preservation. But I hope that we will be changed when we see the boy that we banished come back to save us."

She looked at Hiei who still seemed unconvinced.

"The elders were too prideful and stubborn to ask for help from the outside, so they combed through the libraries and temples looking for something that would help. They found an ancient scroll, like a prophecy. It said:

_"When the city of ice is about to melt,_

_The stones of the twins will surely help."_

"They wouldn't send me so I sent myself."

Just then, they heard a knocking on the window behind them. I guess they had been too loud out there because Yukina was awake and sliding the window open.

"Miss Ri! Hiei! What are you doing here? Please,come in!"

As they were walking to the door, Hiei pulled Ri aside and whispered,"She doesn't know I'm her brother and you're not going to be the one to tell her. Mouth shut. Understood?"

Ri nodded her head yes. They walked to Yukina's room. She was so happy to see Ri and gave her a big hug. She asked why they were there so late at night. There was an awkward silence.

"I was going to tell you this tomorrow, but I guess matters have forced me to say it now." Yukina looked confused by Hiei's serious tone.

"Yukina, I'm your brother."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Yukina's eyes got gigantic. She just stood there, staring at Hiei in disbelief. She felt so stupid. The person she had been looking for had been right in front of her the whole time. How had she not seen it? Then she ran up to Hiei and hugged him. Hiei just looked down at her for a moment awkwardly like he didn't know what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged back. (Sweet sibling moment!)

Ri watched this in the corner of the room smiling. When they let go of each other, she spoke up, "That was the sweetest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life!"

Hiei glared at Ri, making her tremble.

"But I didn't come here for a sibling reunion. I came here to ask you both a huge favor."

Yukina looked puzzled.

"Global warming is causing the ice apparition's floating island to melt and all of them could die. Only you two can save it."

"The ice apparitions should die. They froze their hearts and global warming has come to melt them. We can't save them from themselves," Yukina said sadly.

"But I'm hoping that when they see the twins, the ones they thought were a curse and a disgrace come back to save them, that they will see the error of their ways." Ri said.

Yukina's crimson eyes softened,"I will come and save them. Not because they deserve it though."

"I will come too, but not for the ice apparitions. I will come for my sister." Hiei said simply.

Yukina looked at him and smiled. This was the best day of her life. She had a brother.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter! :)


End file.
